Breakfast
by Authlene
Summary: [SEVENTEEN/17] —Hampir saja ia singgah ke dapur, mengambil satu set pisau, kemudian menanyakan Soonyoung dan wanita entah-siapa-tadi pisau mana yang paling mereka sukai. (SoonHoon MarriedLife!AU ft. Yandere!Jihoon. Drabble. RnR?)


**Disklaim:** SEVENTEEN/17 (c) Pledis Ent.

 **Peringatan:** Yan!Jihoon... dan KDRT(?) /dilempargitar/ Drabble, MarriageLife!AU, —ah, entahlah. Au lelah mikirin genrenya. /terjun/

 **pt. 1 of SoonHoon Feast  
**

* * *

 **[Breakfast]**

 **.**

Pagi itu, Lee— _Kwon_ Jihoon bangun dengan sisi sebelah kiri kasur yang telah kosong. Saat ia merabanya, terasa dingin. Ia mengerjap sekali, lalu sekali lagi, kemudian berjalan masuk kamar mandi dan mempersiapkan diri untuk senin pagi.

Jihoon selesai tidak lama. Ia tidak perlu bersiap-siap terlalu rapi karena menurut perkiraannya, hari itu hanya hari biasa yang akan dihabiskannya mengaransemen lagu atau menerima tamu tak diundang. Boo Seungkwan, misalnya, yang biasa ditinggal sendiri sang pacar yang sedang _asyik_ kencan dengan buku bersampul tebal. Atau dengan skripsi, mungkin. Jihoon tidak begitu peduli asalkan penyeludup itu menjaga jarak minimal limabelas kaki dari studionya.

Tapi, ada yang tidak biasa dari hari yang ia harapkan biasa itu. Begitu keluar kamar dan menyambut ruang tengah, tak ada orang di sana. Tak ada sarapan.

Jihoon merengut tidak suka.

Ia lalu berjalan—iya, _berjalan,_ bukan menghentak-hentakkan kaki seperti anak yang sedang merajuk—ke pintu depan. Setengah berharap menemukan seseorang dengan senyum lebih cerah dari matahari pagi dan mata sipit yang menggemaskan tengah merawat bunga-bunga. Dengan kata lain, ia berharap secepat mungkin menemukan suami dan sarapannya.

Tiga detik, ketika ia sampai ke tempat tujuan, ternyata harapannya dikabulkan. Kwon Soonyoung berdiri dihadapan semak mawar, memakai baju tanpa lengan yang memperlihatkan kulit terlalu banyak dan menempel terlalu lekat di tubuh, serta selang air di tangan. Jihoon kelaparan melihatnya.

Ia baru saja akan melangkah lebih jauh dan menyeret _sarapannya_ itu ke kamar, kalau saja ia tidak melihat ada yang salah dengan pemandangan di depan rumahnya itu.

Kwon Soonyoung, suaminya yang terlihat terlalu _baik_ dengan penuh dosanya pagi itu, sedang tertawa bersama seorang wanita yang sedang bersandar di pagar dengan senyum malu-malu. Kadang wanita itu juga mengedip aneh seolah ada yang rusak dengan saraf otaknya.

 _Lee_ Jihoon merengut tidak suka. Lagi. Lalu membanting pintu. Hampir saja ia singgah ke dapur, mengambil satu set pisau, kemudian menanyakan Soonyoung dan wanita entah-siapa-tadi pisau mana yang paling mereka sukai.

Ketika Soonyoung masuk menyusulnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya—ia mendengar bantingan pintu tadi, pastinya—dan penuh bau matahari yang menggoda, Jihoon memicingkan mata padanya.

"Ehm, J-Jihoonie?"

Soonyoung menelan ludah dengan gugup. Jihoon menatapnya lebih lama.

"S-Sayang? Aku… eh—"

Tiba-tiba saja, Soonyoung merasakan kepalan tangan di bagian depan kausnya. Ia disentakkan ke depan dengan kasar sebelum bibirnya saling berhantaman dengan bibir Jihoon yang kemudian mulai menciumnya seperti orang kelaparan. Untuk sesaat, Soonyoung khawatir Jihoon akan menelan lidahnya.

Begitu ciuman ganas tersebut berakhir, Soonyoung sudah kehabisan napas. Ia merasa seperti ikan yang dilempar ke daratan. Bibirnya bahkan berdarah, rambutnya acak-acakan karena Jihoon senang sekali menjambakinya, entah mengapa, dan ia mendapat tendangan di tulang kering.

Paling tidak, Jihoon tersenyum. Manis sekali.

"Terima kasih sarapannya, _Sayang_. Buatkan lagi besok."

Kwon Soonyoung bergidik.

 **.**

[ **End]**

* * *

 **p.s:** Tadi malam. Au kelaparan. Sekaligus kebelet. Buat ff SoonHoon.

 **p.s.s:** …ternyata Au bisa bikin drabble juga… walaupun ini genrenya agak ambigay...

 **p.s.s.s:** ...Au ngapain sih, harusnya nyelesaiin req orang, malah—

 **p.s.s.s.s:** review? /kedipkedip/

* * *

 **[Some time later after breakfast]**

 **.**

"Soonyoungie _sayang?"_

"I-Iya?"

"Nama yang tadi siapa?

"... uh—"

"Kalau aku tahu namanya, aku bisa _menyingkirkannya,_ kan?"

Kwon Soonyoung bergidik. Lagi.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak boleh bunuh dia?"

"...Tidak..."

"Biar sedikit?"

 **.**

 **[Beneran End sebelum Jihoon berubah jadi serial killer]**


End file.
